celebridades_famososfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cat Power
'Cat Power '''nome artístico de '''Charlyn Marie Marshall ', também conhecida 'Chan Marshall '(Atlanta ,21 de Janeiro de 1972 ) é uma cantora e compositora estadunidense. Biografia Filha de um pianista, desde muito cedo em contato com a música, largou o ensino médio e foi morar em Nova York. Lá, sob o nome de Cat Power, realizou seu primeiro show em um Pub no Brooklyn, segundo ela uma apresentação de improvisações, entre 1992 e 1993. Em 1994, abriu alguns shows da cantora Liz Phair e conheceu Steve Shelley (baterista do Sonic Youth) e Tim Foljahn (guitarrista do Two Dollar Guitar), que a encorajaram a gravar seus dois primeiros álbuns "Dear Sir" (1995) e "Myra Lee" (1996). Ambos foram gravados em Nova Iorque no mesmo dia, em dezembro de 1994. Em 1996, assina com a gravadora Matador e grava seu terceiro álbum intitulado "What Would the Community Think", lançando o clipe do single "Nude as the News". Após uma turnê de 3 meses em 1996, Chan abandona a cena musical para trabalhar como babá em Portland, no Oregon e depois se muda para uma fazenda em Prosperity na Carolina do Sul com seu namorado Bill Callahan (Smog). Chan Marshall planejava abandonar a música definitivamente, mas após uma noite de pesadelos surgem as letras que irão compor o álbum "Moon Pix", gravado no Sing Sing Studios em Melbourne na Austrália. Com elogios da crítica, Cat Power passou a ser reconhecida pela cena do Indie Rock. A cantora é convidada a fazer o acompanhamento musical do filme mudo "A Paixão de Joana d´Arc", uma produção francesa de 1928. Nestes shows eram apresentados novos materiais e muitos covers, que deram origem ao álbum "The Covers Record" (2000), uma coletânea de versões tocadas por Chan entre 1998 e 1999. Em 2003, Cat Power volta com canções novas no álbum "You are free", super elogiado por sites de critica musical como Pitchfork1, e com a participação de músicos como Eddie Vedder e Dave Grohl. No ano de 2004, ela lança seu primeiro DVD chamado "Speaking for Trees", acompanhado de um CD de áudio. Em 2006, Chan interrompe sua turnê pelos EUA e pela Inglaterra por motivos de saúde. Mais tarde a própria cantora revelou ao The New York Times que estava em depressão profunda e com tendências suicidas devido ao uso de substâncias químicas e álcool, que passaram a fazer parte do cotidiano da cantora durante os ininterruptos shows e turnês desde 1998. Após tratamento psquiátrico no Miami's Mount Sinai Medical Center, Chan Marshall retorna recuperada e lança aquele que é considerado o seu mais bem elaborado álbum "The Greatest" em 20062, com a colaboração de Al Green e do guitarrista Teenie Hodges. Um flerte da musa indie com o soul. Pela turnê do recente disco, "Jukebox" (2008), a cantora realizou uma série de shows no Brasil no final de 2007 dentro do Tim Festival3. Na turnê nacional, a cantora passou por cidades como São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro e Vitória4. Em, 19 de julho de 2009, a cantora se apresentou no Brasil no HSBC Arena do Rio de Janeiro5. Participou também da Virada Cultural Paulista 2010, se apresentando em São José dos Campos e Jundiaí.6 Em 2012, lançou o mais recente album Sun (2012), um trabalho de 11 faixas, diferente dos seus discos anteriores e com referências eletrônicas. A turnê de Sun (2012) chegou à América do Sul em maio de 2013 e no Brasil, passou pelas cidades do Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo e Recife. Curiosidades * Ela tem 1,73 m de altura Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Janeiro Categoria:1972 Nascimentos